Castle: Our Song
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Castle gets Beckett an early Christmas present. (One-shot) Merry Christmas to all!


**Our song**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Hey, where'd Martha go?" Beckett asked as she looked around Castle's loft.

"Mother decided to give us some privacy. Your dad invited her to coffee, so I think she'll be fine," Castle smiled as he pulled Beckett towards the couch.

"Oh. That's nice of him," Beckett said. She jumped on the couch, patting the empty space beside her. "So do we get the house to ourselves tonight?"

"I hope so," Castle chuckled as he sat down.

"Well, I know a great way to spend the night, after that chaotic dinner," Beckett smirked. Gently, she combed her hands through his hair.

"Chaotic is probably the right word. Between Mother and Pi, I'm not sure who won the most dramatic person award," Castle said rolling his eyes.

"Give the man a break, he was just trying to impress you. It is Christmas, after all."

"It's gonna take much more than a pineapple log cake to do that."

"Castle. Forgiveness and giving, remember?"

"Alright, fine. Doesn't mean I still don't like him," Castle pouted.

"I'm sure you'll come around soon enough." Beckett gave him a light kiss.

Castle snaked his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His eyes twinkled in delight and love. "I got you something."

"I sure hope you did, mister."

"Shameless, aren't you, Detective Beckett?"

Beckett laughed. "Only around the right people."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I got something for you. It's more like an added on Christmas present." Grabbing her hand, Castle stood up and pulled her along. He guided them towards the brightly decorated Christmas tree and stood in front of the small pile of presents.

"Wait, how many presents did you get me?"

"The normal three. But this one's just for us," Castle said, pointing at a small box wrapped in gold, finished with a small red ribbon tied in a bow.

Curious, Beckett picked up the small box and turned it around in her hand. She was just about to shake it when Castle grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't shake it. It's kinda fragile. You can open it now, if you want to."

Raising her brow, she looked at the box again. Castle always insisted having their presents opened on Boxing day. It was killing her to know what was inside the golden box to have Castle allow himself to let him break that tradition. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's sorta an engagement gift, so it's fine."

Beckett smiled. An engagement gift? The ring was enough, but this was Castle. He loved to give people things. Carefully, she pulled the bow and peeled away the golden paper and discarded it to her side. Inside laid a small, velvet box. Opening it, Beckett gasped when she saw a square golden box and a key connected to a gold chain. Placing the velvet holder on the table, she gently picked up the box. Her fingers ran over the etched drawing of a pen and a mug over the words "Always".

"It's a music box," Castle said. "Here, let me." Taking the key, he inserted it into a small opening on the side of the box. Turning it three times, the top of the box opened, revealing musical notes on a moving scroll. Light music started playing from the small box.

"It's beautiful," Beckett breathed. "What song is it?"

"I've never heard of the song until when I bought it, but I thought it fits us," Castle smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Leaning close, he rested his forehead against hers. "I just want you."

Beckett smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the tune. Her lips brushed against his, sending electric shocks down her spine. She breathed in his scent, taking in all of him. "You got us a song."

"I got us a song," Castle whispered back.

"Thank you," Beckett said, opening her eyes. She stared longingly into the blue oceans before her. "Merry Christmas, Rick."

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

* * *

A/N: (This was supposed to be published earlier, but the internet kinda died on me. But it's up anyway!) I know I can't write sweet stories, but I just couldn't help it! And of course, the music box plays "I just want you" heh. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
